In sail boats with traditional gaffs there is a spar that is hoisted up the mast by a pair of halyards. One of the halyards is considered a throat halyard and connects to the gaff near the portion that rests against the mast, while the other is called the peak halyard and is somewhat outwardly of the gaff near the bitter end thereof. This well-known type of a gaff system utilizes a rather heavy spar and, in the traditional sense, involved a throat, which partially embraced a round mast, and entailed the utilization of rings that encircled the mast in order to hold the luff or the leading vertical edge of the sail against the mast. This gaff system has basically fallen into disfavor primarily due to the fact that the gaff was large, bulky and generally was considered to be aerodynamically inefficient.